


There's Us

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Robin Hood (BBC)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian's reaction as Robin returns from the Holy Land</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Us

There's Us  
Robin's return from the Holy Land was not an eventuality Marian had thought she'd ever have to prepare for. She'd heard the tales, horrifying stories of blood, gore, and destruction. Robin was good, but with no news to confirm either his life or his death, she had resigned him to a ghost of a memory. She would surely never see her fiancé ever again. Of course at the beginning she'd dreamed and schemed of the wedding she'd been robbed of, but as time wore on and more and more change came to Nottingham and Locksley, she lost all of her hope. Even now that he was back, Robin of Locksley was not a reality but a fairy story spread about by the villagers, reincarnated as Robin Hood. He was a legend, a child's imaginary friend, a daydream... But Marian had lost her patience for fantasy as Robin's horses had thundered away in the night five years ago. Five years she'd watched Robin's people struggle without him, and five years she'd felt herself flounder without his constant companionship. In those five years Marian had grown up, and no matter how wonderful, charming, and good her prodigal fiancé now seemed, she could not reconcile herself to the outlaw life. She realized with a jarring finality that she had lost Robin forever when he'd rushed off to war.  
But with a smile to herself, she recognized that this final separation from her childhood sweetheart was bittersweet but nothing she could not endure.


End file.
